


Love on His Own Terms

by hqprotectionsquad



Series: Haikyuu!! One Shots [10]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Aged-Up Iwaizumi Hajime, Gen, Interviews, Mentioned Oikawa Tooru, POV Iwaizumi Hajime, Pro Volleyball Player Iwaizumi Hajime, Pro volleyball au, Volleyball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-23 13:56:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23712586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hqprotectionsquad/pseuds/hqprotectionsquad
Summary: He doesn’t need to be in love, but that’s all the world cares about.
Series: Haikyuu!! One Shots [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702609
Kudos: 16





	Love on His Own Terms

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I am cross-posting my content from tumblr (hqprotectionsquad) to this AO3 account. I hope you all enjoy! If you liked this one shot, please leave a comment or kudos!

“So, Iwaizumi-san, have you ever fallen in love?” The reporter whose name he already forgot poses a question that forces him to ponder. She nearly shoves her microphone into his face as she crosses her legs at her knee and leans forward. Iwaizumi leans into the back of his hair and tilts his chin upward. Not so subtle on the flirting tactics was she. The league is starting a new season soon, so one of the suggestions—but everyone is truly expected to follow—is to sit down every player of each team and to interview them. How they are interviewed is up to the discretion of the reporter, and unfortunately, Iwaizumi’s reporter is not exactly focused on the reason why they congregated here.

These lights in his face make it hard for him to even see this person sitting in front of him. This stiff air makes his chest feel funny, but he knows he can’t cough because that would be extra work on the editors. The mild fidgeting is something he wants to fix for the next interview, but he hopes the next interviewer isn’t a fan girl dressed in sheep’s clothing. This chair that he’s in makes him want to fall over from how small the base is; he can barely fit in it. He fidgets ever so slightly and purses his lips together.

Now that he thinks about it, the closest thing he has gotten to love is Oikawa bothering him at four in the morning to watch the sunrise together. He would also say that another close feeling to “love” would be the nonwithholding satisfaction of scoring the last point of the game, seeing his teammates flood the court, all due to his work and effort. He doesn’t want to count the hugs and kisses he’s received from his mom and the handshakes from his dad. Those are in a category of their own. Iwaizumi knows what kind of love this reporter is seeking and it’s something he hasn’t experienced since high school.

It was only last year when Iwaizumi committed to playing as a professional volleyball player. He was more than stoked to play the game on courts in stadiums with thousands of fans who come to watch his team demolish. Screaming in his peripheral hearing and his direct sense only gets the blood pumping even more. His heart need not the horror movies he watches to get his adrenaline moving, not when he’s on the court. Not when he’s guided into the air with pure athleticism and logic.

“No, I don’t think so,” Iwaizumi finally concludes. “I’ll find it on my own terms.”


End file.
